


The Captain and the Cleric

by PapySkellington



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Just some good dads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapySkellington/pseuds/PapySkellington
Summary: The Starblaster crew had found the light of creation, but unfortunately died trying to protect it, leaving Merle and Davenport alone for the rest of the year.So our beloved captain decided he should teach Merle how to fly the Starblaster.





	The Captain and the Cleric

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some soft content of our good boys, I've had this idea for a while so yeah, enjoy!  
> Also I'm not too great with tags so uhhh please help if you think I'm missing anything haha 
> 
> -Papy

61 cycles in, they were alone. The others had sacrificed themselves to get the light of creation after some particularly hostile creatures of this planet had tried to protect it, and only Davenport and Merle were left. More than half a year away from reuniting with the rest of their team.

It was early in the afternoon when Merle finally broke the tension, and the fairly long silence between them. They had never been alone like this. Alone together, that is. Davenport had his hands clasped together holding them in front of his face as he sat hunched over, staring down at the floor in deep thought.

"... Hey." Merle began, placing a hand slowly on the other's shoulder, causing the captain to finally look up from his thoughts. "You holdin' up alright?" He smiled sadly to him for a moment.

"As much as I can be." Davenport replied, letting out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "I just... wish I could have done more to help. I-I know they'll be fine by the end of the year, just... it's so quiet. I miss the twins fighting, Magnus' laugh, Lucretia and Barry trying to keep the peace I just..." he trailed off with a shaky sigh, Merle patting his shoulder and sitting down beside him.

"I know what you mean but, at least we're not alone to stew in those thoughts, y'know?" He nudged the other a little, Davenport continuing to stare down at the ground. Merle frowned softly and sighed. "You did everything you could, Dav. Don't beat yourself up about it, I know you keep lookin' back at the past and wondering what you could of done but... you're doing everything right. You're a talented captain, and a great friend. I know everyone on this ship admires you for that." Merle grinned as he saw Davenport crack an almost shy smile.

The captain chuckles sadly and stands, stretching for a moment. "Thank you, Merle. You really don't know what that means to me. I.." he began, turning to face him properly. "I want to teach you how to fly the Starblaster."

Merle obviously looked surprised and confused at this.

"Just, just in case something happens to me... I'd want someone I trust to be flying her, y'know? If- If you want to, obviously." He hastily added, Merle standing back up and placing a friendly hand back on his shoulder again, squeezing gently. Davenport felt his stomach flip just a little at this, which confused him for a moment.

"Of course. I'm honoured that you think of me like that." He smiled kindly to his captain. "Well, let's get going, we've got more than enough time and I'm a slow learner." He laughs, Davenport following after him with a soft chuckle into the cockpit of the ship.

"Alright, lemme just get her up a little and we'll go from there." Davenport murmurs, getting the starblaster off the ground and having it hover for a moment before stepping away from the wheel and gesturing to Merle to give it a try.

The dwarf gripped the wheel and turned it a little. He had seen the other fly the ship a few times, remembering bits and pieces so he wasn't completely clueless. He pulled a lever, the ship jolting a little with the both of them losing their footing slightly, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

Davenport stayed back for the most part, watching his friend and giving little tips but mostly letting the other learn on his own.

Merle slowly got the hang of it, but was overall pretty stiff and rusty with his manuevers and could be a lot softer.

"Here, hold it like this." Davenport reached from behind merle, repositioning his hands for a moment, holding his hand over the other's for a moment too long before pulling away awkwardly. "Ah, sorry about that, I um.." he trailed off.

"No no, show me. Stay." Merle pulled his hand back gently over his own, Davenport's face heating up a light pink against his pale skin.

"Right, well, y-yeah just um.. keep.. keep her straight and she'll glide no problem.." He was obviously distracted, being this close in Merle's personal space, and having the other actually want him there.

It felt like his heart was about to fly out of his chest, him hoping that Merle couldn't hear the seemingly deafening _thump, thump, thump_ coming from his chest. How was merle so calm? Why did he feel so awkward and nervous, and-

" _Dav_." Merle called again, snapping the other out of his thoughts as he was unknowingly staring at his dwarven companion, Merle smirking slightly. "We've landed, y'know. But I think you're still floating." He teased, Davenport unable to say anything, not needing to as merle gently slipped a rough hand from his grip, cupping the gnome's face gently and pulling him into a soft kiss.

Davenport pulled away after a few moments, letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding which caused Merle to laugh again.

"I um, I didn't- I didn't know you felt.." Davenport trailed off, unable to string his sentences together, Merle turning properly to face him; cupping the other's face once again which seemed to quieten him, at least.

"I think I love you." The captain blurted out, his face and ears getting redder by the second.

"I know. Y'know, you're obvious to everyone but yourself there, Cap'n." Merle laughed again, resting their foreheads together, Davenport letting out a soft, shaky laugh of his own as all the pieces finally came into place.

This was all so new to the captain, he had never really experienced something like this, but Merle was patient, and kind. He assured him that everything would be fine.

The rest of the year they had obviously grown closer, spending much more time with each other whether playing card games in silence or watching the stars in each other's arms.

The captain wasn't quite ready to admit it just yet to the others once they had returned, but slowly he came out of his shell, being more open and affectionate towards the dwarf, obviously to the fake disgust of the twins, but they were happy.

The Captain and the Cleric.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've really written anything but I'm glad I finally kicked myself to get this done. Please tell me what you think of it! 
> 
> -Papy


End file.
